My First Kiss
by nacos
Summary: "She won't ever get enough." VaniVen


**Howdy-o neighbors! :'D I decided to make this VaniVen one-shot, just because I love this little coupling. This is based off of the song **_**My First Kiss**_** by 3OH!3, which I **_**do not own**_**. In fact, I really **_**DO NOT OWN**_** anything on here.**

**^^ Enjoy!**

**EDIT (08/06/12) - Added in some shit and got rid of some typos. And I took away the second part I was gonna do because reasons.**

I can't take it anymore. I need it – him. You know that commercial that goes, "It's my money and I need it now!" At 877-I don't give a flying fuck. Well, I can understand them. Seeing something – someone – you need, crave so badly, it can, well, it can do things to a man.

Ventus Strife. Mmm, that mere name makes me turn into a puddle of goo. He's so freakin' delicious. I don't have a problem with lusting after a guy simply because he is border-line male. Ah, who the fuck am I kidding? Who wouldn't fall for him? His beautiful, soft, spiky, dirty blonde hair frames his face perfectly. His big blue eyes have specks of green, and they're framed by dark lashes. His skin is pale, but not too pale. Tan, but not too tan. It was a perfect smooth balance between the two. He has the skin so many women pay for. And lastly, but certainly, no, _definitely_ not the least: his lips. They're full, but not Angelina Jolie full. Hot damn.

Sooo, why don't I just go and take him, ravish him, and all of those in between? When little kids like someone, they bully them, right? Wellll, let's just say I haven't gotten past that stage in love yet.

I think it's a pretty safe bet that he hates my guts.

Where did that saying even come from? How do you hate someone's insides? I mean, you've never really seen them - Whoa, off topic.

Examples: this one time Ven – You know, I think it's kinda like they hate the things keeping you alive? Is that right? Score one for Vani! …I think.

Anyway, this one time Ven and I were sitting next to each other in class – not by choice – and he dropped his pencil on the ground. He tried to reach for it with his arm, then when that failed he tried his foot, but all the while, the only thing he succeeded in was being cute. So, wanting to see his cute struggling a bit longer, right as he was about to reach it I pushed it out of the way with my foot. Right then, Ven has ceased trying to reach for it and instead shifted his eyes between the pencil and I, looking like I contaminated it. He then scoffed in disgust and dug into his back pack for another utensil to write with.

So, I had no entertainment for the rest of that class. He won't even succumb to my attacks that much anymore. The only thing keeping me from ravaging him was his reactions to all of my teasing. When he stops reacting cutely, well…his clothes come off. Now you see why I want him so much right now.

Hey, don't judge. I'm a horny teenage boy.

Right now, it's 10 minutes until I need to start my trek to school, and I'm formulating my plans to get him.

I have a large number of plans, but none of them will work, I'm sure of it. I can sense his reaction for each one. I rub my temples in aggravation and look at the clock. Five minutes until I have to cease this thinking. I quickly run to my room to whip out a piece of paper to quickly right down the first idea that comes to mind because I know I'll forget it.

When I walk out I see my half brother singing to a song on the radio. "My first kiss went a little like this." He made a smooch noise, "And twist," Then he made two, "And twist."

My half brother and I are identical; I call us twins, though we aren't legally. You see, my dad's a dick, and it just so happens that his dad is also my dad. And this "dad" of ours decided it would be fun to get two women pregnant in one night. Yeah, no. So, that's why Sora and I look almost exactly the same. My hair's a black version of his brown, and his eyes are a blue version of my gold. My eyebrows are shorter than his, though. Never have Axel as your lab partner. 'Nuff said. Turns out our moms decided to dump the guy when they found out, and then they started shacking up together, and next thing you know, you have two lesbian moms, dad forgotten.

I sit down at the dining table wordlessly and I draw little stick figures of me and Ven on the top of the paper like a teenage girl. After I finish drawing the 3rd heart, part of the lyrics of the song Sora is listening to crawls its way into my reverie. "I said no more teachers, and no more books, I gotta kiss under the bleachers, hoping that nobody looks."

By this moment, I had already yelled "Ah-ha!" and written the idea on my piece of paper. I folded it up and shoved it in my back pocket while walking to my backpack and out the door. "I'll be going first," I called out to Sora. "'Kay!" He yelled back. I walked to school with more confidence in my step and even skipped a bit; I was almost positive this plan was going all the way in my favor and maybe even Ven's secret favors too.

Not even halfway to school, I already cursed myself for not remembering I had a bike that would be much easier to do than walk in the middle of Texas. Yes, I live in the place where you think everyone wears a big cowboy belt and a humongous belt buckle. That only happens in East and West Texas, okay? Up here in North Texas, we're heavily populated, man. We have big cities. But that doesn't mean it's any cooler. In fact, I'm almost positive it's hotter in this concrete suburban jungle than anywhere else except maybe South Texas. I loosened my tie a bit and unbuttoned the top of my shirt. It was so freaking hot.

When I did finally make it to the school, my tie was undone, hanging off my neck and my shirt was in my hands. To my surprise, there were actually still kids hanging outside. They were insane. Immediately, my Ven-detectors went off and I swerved around to see him and his buddies sitting around a tree for shade. I smirked and mussed up my hair more than it already was. I unbuttoned my pants and let them fall a bit to reveal my hip bones a bit more. This was step one is my ultimate plan.

I walked a steady pace toward the tree, and stopped behind Ven. His friends in front of him looked up, shocked. Ven slowly turned around to look up at me. "Ah, Ven! It's really hot, isn't it?" I said huskily, adding a bit of a moan to it. This is gonna get him.

His jaw seemed to drop a bit, his eyes were wide and blue – I could even see the green flecks from up here – and his face was redder than when I first saw him. "I guess I should cool down a bit more, or I might faint." I said, hooking my fingers on my pants. Yes, I was going to do it. Because I'm one awesome motherfucker. I paused a second, waiting for a reaction of some sort, but the only difference was Ven – and the whole group's – jaws were getting wider. Right as I pulled it down an inch, the boys of the group – excluding Ven – recoiled in disgust and turned away. The girls, plus Ventus, continued to watch.

I slowly but surely pulled my pants down to reveal my black boxers. I stepped out of the pool my pants created and picked them up, dropping them on Ven's lap. "Ah," I moaned, "That's better."

I bent down next to Ven's ear and whispered, "You like what you see?" but before he could even bat a lash, a big shriek erupted from behind me. "MR. LOCKHART PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT AND MEET ME IN THE OFFICE!" Crap, I hadn't really predicted the principal…

I dropped my sexy act and said lazily, "Fine, fine." I picked up my pants from Ven's lap, touching his thigh. "See you later, Ven." I winked and that seemed to wake him up from his daze.

"Oh my God." He mumbled as I put my pants back on and buttoned them up. I waved cockily to his friends and walked slowly to the principal's office, making sure to put an extra swing in my hips because they don't lie. I walked into the glass doors just as I was straightening my tie. "Wassup?" I grinned cheekily and plopped down onto the leather chair.

"Do you mind telling me why you were in only your undergarments?" She paused. "Besides the fact it is hot." She added as an after-thought.

"Just impressing the man I love, miss." I smirked. She seemed completely dumbfounded. "You like Mr. Strife?"

I have to say I have never seen a woman of this age squeal so loudly. "Tell me more!" She giggled and leaned forward. "Oh my gosh, this makes so much more sense! You bully him because you like him!"

I was surprised to feel a little warmth on my cheeks. Was I blushing? Me, Vanitas, blushing? "Oh, you're free to go, Vani. Just don't let me see you streaking again." She shooed me away and shut the door behind me. I shook my head as if to get the weird thoughts away and began on my way to my first class. Sometimes it's best to not question the insane staff at this damn school.

Halfway there, I decided that the next part of my plan would take place during lunch, once we both have free time. 30 minutes was just enough time to execute the rest of my plan. Of course, this would mean skipping lunch, and that just can't be! Besides Ven, lunch is the only reason I come to school!

So, I made the sudden change in mind and swerved around to take a sharp right, towards the cafeteria. As soon as I walked through the double doors, the bell rang for class. This would make it even more harder to sneak in. I set my bag down in a janitor's closet which was oh-so-conveniently unlocked and made a quick pace towards the "CAFETERIA EMPLOYEES ONLY" door in the back section of the large room. I jiggled the door knob and quietly cursed when it was locked. I made my way to pass the lunch line's opening without getting caught, but ended up doing so anyway.

"Hun, shouldn't you be in class?"

That was the voice of the devil. Beatrice. The Cafeteria Lady. I could feel the 'oh shit' expression make its way onto my face. "Uh...I lost something." I mumbled without looking at her.

I heard her walk slowly towards me, something creating a jingling noise and she placed her hand on my shoulder, slowly moving it down my back. "Oh, honey, what did you lose?" She leaned into my personal area and got close – too close – to my face. "Come here, Beatrice will make it all better." She held out her arms.

This is Beatrice. The devil, as I said before. The pedophile. No one dares tell on her though, because the last boy who did mysteriously disappeared for a while, and when he returned, he wasn't the same. He insisted that he was just gossiping and that she really isn't a pedophile.

Then, it occurred to me. The jingling noise was keys to the back of the cafeteria. To the kitchen. But...those keys were hooked onto her belt loop...on the back of her pants. I could feel my stomach squeezing in sickness.

I couldn't execute the rest of my plan on an empty stomach. So...just think, Vani. This is for Ven. This is for Ven. This is for Ven._ This. Is. For. Ven._

My shaky limbs forced their way up, so I could stand – if that's what you call it. I lifted my arms slowly, already feeling the puke rising. This is for Ven. This is for Ven. Just when I was going to return her embrace, a loud voice reverberated throughout the cafeteria.

"Excuse me, miss, I was sent here to collect Mr. Lockhart. He's late for class again."

I looked towards the source of that voice and nearly squealed in delight. Ven~! He walked towards us, obviously trying to appear cool and collected. "If you don't mind, I'll have to take him back." He pushed her away gently and pushed me forward a bit. "Let's go." His voice was hard. I gladly walked forward, not even sparing Beatrice a glance when she called out, "I'll see you during lunch, Vanitas."

I ran through the double doors and swiveled around when Ventus closed the door behind him. "Oh my God, thank you so fucking much, Ven." I grinned and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." He grumbled. "I really was sent to pick you up."

"Heh. Nice cover." I smirked and put my one of my hands on my face, gasping. "How ever will I repay you?" I chuckled. "I know! During lunch, I'll be waiting under the bleachers on the field. I'll give you your thanks then." I gave him a sultry smile and opened the janitor's closet I had placed my bag in. I poked his nose."Try not to be too late." I said and skipped off to class, leaving him dumbfounded behind me.

After getting yelled at in first period, I decided to try the food thing again. I left my bag in the same closet and peeped beyond the double doors. Being the lucky man I am, I saw all four lunch ladies carrying large trash bags to the doors leading outside. I smirked at my luck and quickly ran across the cafeteria to the kitchen door, which was left open. Once inside, I went toward the refrigerator and pulled out everything that would still be okay til a little ways before lunch. I pulled on the hem of my shirt to make a cloth-basket to hold everything. I found several Uncrustables that were set out to thaw, so I took at least 5 of those, and a few Caprisun packs. I figured that would settle my stomach for the lunch period. I tossed a $20 in place of the food and I sneaked back out of the cafeteria.

When I arrived at the janitor's closet, I heard faint thumping. Curious, I slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

Terra and Aqua were very heatedly making out, seemingly oblivious to the door being opened, so I gave them a shout. "Hey, you two get a room or I'll tell Ven you two are together and he'll feel like the third wheel." I grabbed my bag and poured all the food items in there and squeezed it closed, walking away from the closet.

"Wait, Vanitas, please don't!" Aqua called out, stumbling over Terra.

The entire school knew that Aqua and Terra were together. Save for Ven, of course. Those three had been best friends for longer than when I first met Ven. When those two first got together, they had told everyone not to tell Ven because they didn't want him to feel left out. Eighth grade sure came with a lot of pre-fish drama.

Anyway, I always use that as a threat against them. I have for years now.

Right as I walked into my 3rd period class, (had it really taken that long for me to gather some food?) the bell had rung. "Ah, Mr. Lockhart, nice to know you finally decided to join us," my teacher looked at his watch, "seven seconds late. I sent your brother to go fetch you, but it seems he couldn't find you. Pity. Detention. During lunch today."

What? During lunch? How else am I going to 'pay Ven back'? I fidgeted my glance over to Ven, who was looking and listening quite curiously. Guess I'll have to skip. Detention, that is. I nodded to the teacher. "Okay, I'll be here." I pretended to be sad. "Guess I'll have to cancel my plans."

As I was walking out, I winked at Ven, mouthing "I'll still be there." hoping he understood.

I skipped – I had been doing that a lot today, huh? - to 4th period, humming the song from this morning. I sat down in my usual spot, by the window and sneaked an Uncrustable into my mouth. I chewed on it quickly, before anyone else even walked in.

Seems like both me and Sora got the big mouth trait from our father. I finished the rest of my lunch without even getting caught. Lucky me.

Halfway through the period, I decided I wanted to get there before Ven, so I said I had to go to the bathroom. I picked up my bag, and right as I walked by the teacher, she said, "Why are you bringing your bag to the bathroom, Mr. Lockhart?" Panicking, I decided to do the first thing that came to mind.

"What? So girls can bring their bags to the bathroom, but men can't? This school is so sexist. I just might sue. My mom's a lawyer, you know. And she's good friends with the principal." Only the friend part was a lie, but I tacked on that for good measure.

"...Have a safe trip to the restroom, Mr. Lockhart." She said, straight-faced, though I could see the panic in her eyes. I stuck my nose in the air snootily and walked out the door.

As I walked down the hall, I sang the song the heard this morning again. "She don't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch, if I had it my way, you know that I'd make you say 'OooooooOOoooOo-'" I stopped entirely when I saw Ventus walking down the hall on the opposite side, holding some documents and a hall pass. His eyes were closed, and he was humming a tune of his own. I smiled and tip-toed in front of him, waiting for him to crash into me.

When he did, he managed to knock me down with him, which wasn't part of the plan.

"Oh, I'm so sorry – Oh its you." Ven stood up and brushed himself off, collecting his things. I sat on my knees and helped him. He smacked my hand and said, "I don't want you to touch my stuff." His voice faltered a bit. He straightened his back and walked briskly away.

I felt a little something in my chest when he said that. It hurt, which is weird, because I'm Vanitas motherfucking Lockhart. I'm the heart breaker. I have a heart of steel.

I looked up from the floor and noticed Ven had dropped a paper. I was about to tell him, but then I saw a heart in the corner of the folded paper. I glanced to see if he was looking, but he was gone. I picked up the paper and unfolded it, looking at it's contents.

My feelings of hurt flew out of my chest, and I smirked devilishly, folding the paper back and into my pocket.

I lifted my bag from the ground and continued my way to the football field.

Our school's football field was – for lack of a better word – epic. It looked so official, though it lacked the dome over it that most had. It had REAL grass, and not just fake turf. There were water sprinklers on most of the time, but they were off at this moment, so they wouldn't steam-cook the grass. I ran to the bleachers on the west side – the home side with all the cool ad-ons – and went beneath them. I set my bag down and decided to go to the bathrooms real quick to make myself look a bit better.

I squinted to the mirror in the men's bathroom and started to muss up my hair. I pulled some of my bangs lower and made them go over my eyes just a bit. I took off my tie and put it around my shoulders, then unbuttoned the collar of my shirt. I pulled my pants a bit lower yet again and looked into the mirror again. I was still sweaty. And I smelled.

So, I took yet another trip away from the bleachers to the locker rooms. Luckily, they said it was way too hot for any practice outside, so everyone is inside the school. I broke the lock on the first locker I saw and retrieved some Dark Temptation Axe. I quirked an eyebrow and sniffed the nozzle a bit. It smelled okay, so I brought it with me to the shower room and removed my clothes. I aired them outside while I rinsed off my body real quick. I sprayed my clothes with the Axe and then sprayed my body. I shook my clothes then put them back on. I'm the epitome of the bachelor frog meme.

Nice and clean. I re-did my messy look and walked out to the bleachers. Right as I got there, I heard the overly-loud bell ring, signaling that it was lunch time.

I smiled happily and sat beside my bag. After about five minutes, I had already gotten impatient, and had fallen asleep.

…...

"...hart! Oi! Lockhart, you better wake up or I'll kick your ass. Lockhart! ...V-Vanitas!"

There was a sharp pain in my side as I jerk up, but then I quickly found that was a bad idea as my head became one with the bleachers above.

"Finally." I heard a sexy voice mutter as I opened my eyes from their pained state. In front of me was Ven, his face alight with sun and pinkness. I sat back up slowly, careful to dodge the bleachers above with fear I really was going to become a piece of metal. "So, you actually came?" I grinned, feeling genuinely happy.

Ven looked away, "I-I just didn't have anything to do. Aqua and Terra said they had something to go do and my usual table was full. So, I figured I'll come here." He crossed his arms and sat completely beside me.

"Uh-huh." I said, my voice laced with disbelief, so much that his eye twitched. "Guess I better give you your payment." I said huskily, getting closer to him. "No, I'd rather not..." he shied away and looked away again. "C'mon, aren't you curious as to what it is?" I crawled a little bit closer, like a lion about to pounce.

"No." He looked at me, his face hard save for the light pink barely slipping over his facade. We continued this act as I slowly backed him into a corner. I put my arms on either side of him like a prison. We were now standing, and I knew I couldn't contain much more. I homed my face on his, but right after I could feel his rough pants against my face, he whispered, "No, I don't want this." as if trying to convince himself.

"Oh, really?" I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows in mock surprise. He nodded lightly, unsure. "'Cause I think you do." he shook his head profusely. "Oh, yes, yes, you do." My predator smirk melted onto my face. His head gained speed.

I took one arm away to pull to grab the paper out of my pocket. "You dropped this in the hall earlier. I wasn't going to read it until I saw a heart in the corner. You see," I wrapped one arm around his shoulders, trapping him. He paled instantly, "when this is unfolded, you'll see why I think you like me."

I uncrumpled and unfolded the paper and showed it to him. It was some simple little Algebra homework. He looked at it with doom. "Wow, you got a bad grade on this," I noted, then turned it over. "Huh? What's this, Venny-Mc-Vensters?"

Ventus blushed and ducked his head down. "A love letter."

I chuckled. "Who're you gonna give it to?"

He looked up at me, his big blue eyes shining slightly, green-gold flecks prominent. "Originally, no one." He confessed. "It was a stupid idea, really. You obviously don't like me back so I don't see why you would want to read it anyway."

There he goes, melting me to a pile of goo. "Well," I let him go and smiled. "'Spose its time for your treat." I put my hands on his shoulders and let them trail down to his hands, holding them.

His eyes widened like dinner plates and he looked up at me. I kissed him on the cheek softly, lingering a bit. He turned scarlet.

I smirked. I let his hands go and wrapped my own around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I leaned down and kissed him softly, taking it slow.

Aannnndddd, that didn't seem to do it for him. He pushed himself towards me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Mmm, he tasted like liquorish.

When my mind finished that thought, I realized how cliché that was. It was just like that song. I began to hum it and he laughed a bit, his chuckle vibrating against my mouth.

"I love you, Ven." I whispered against his lips, our breath mingling.

"I love you too, Lockh-Vanitas." He said strongly, burying his burning face into my neck. He recoiled suddenly, face twisted. "Shit, you stink."

I frowned at him. "Seriously, that's how you react after our first kiss?" I grumbled, walking in the direction of the locker room. "Fine, I'll go take a shower. I'm sure one of these assholes has some actually shampoo or some shit in their locker."

Ventus looked shy all of a sudden. "C-Can I...?" He pulled on the hem of my shirt. My grin increased two-fold as I hooked arms with him.

"Care to join me?"

**How was it? R&R please! 3**


End file.
